Romy
by midnighter1313
Summary: I got this idea on the way to pep band the other day so I wrote it. ROMY Rated T just in case. Better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, I would'nt be reduced to writing fanfics. **

**Author's Note: I got this idea on the way to pep band the other day so I wrote it. I promise it's better than A Spoonful of Sugar and for those of you that read it, I wont be updating anymore. Ok, now on to the story, **_**bon**_**?**

A big hand swung down at a little boy, about five years old, while the boy cowered. He flinched as it made contact.

"I'm sorry!" the little boy sobbed.

"Sorry?" the man bellowed. He was incredibly drunk, and you could hear a distinct Cajun accent mixed in with the slurred words. "Sorry don' cut it boy! How could ye do dis to y' old man? Y' blew up m' favorite chair, and m' TV! Now how'm I gon' watch m' shows?" He muttered the last part as he stumbled out the door, probably back to the Corner Pub down the street.

When the little boy, Remy, was sure his father was gone, he stood up and crept to his tiny bedroom at the back of the house. He huddled in the corner and wept his little red-and-black eyes out. 'I'll just have to try harder to control my powers,' he thought to himself. He really hadn't meant to blow up Jean Luc's chair and television, it was an accident. But he knew his father would quickly forget about it once he sobered up if Remy got him some money. He also knew that Jean Luc wouldn't get up till the afternoon, so he would just have get up early and pick pockets. He pulled out a slightly tattered teddy bear and hugged it to his chest. Soon he was asleep.

About 10 years later, little Remy wasn't so little anymore. He was an experienced pick pocket-er and he continually made quite a bit of money for Jean Luc. At this time it was Mardi Gras so he was making quite the haul when something caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw the most _belle_ _fille _he had ever seen. What caught his attention most was her beautiful emerald green eyes. He was infatuated at once.

"_Mon Dieu..._" he whispered.

She was being led through the crowd by a woman, probably her mother, and was staring around her in amazement. Remy watched until she disappeared into the crowd. He promised himself that one day he would find her again and marry her.

**Also, I'm looking for a better name so I'm open to suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry i didn't get this up earlier, I meant to put it up Friday. I had it all written out and everything even before I put up Chapter One (I've got up to Chapter 4 written) but I haven't had access to the Internet til now. I'm also sorry it was so late before I got it up. I'm hoping to get up at least a chapter a day for at least a while. (I might put up 2 tonight since this one is really short and I missed a day or so). Anyway! Here's the chapter! Oh! And I'm still looking for title ideas if you have em! Either PM them to me or put them in a comment! And before I forget, special thanks to Gam-gue, Demon Flame, and especially Ace-of-Cyberspace13 for reviewing! **

Remy LeBeau was all grown up. He was finally 21! On his birthday around 10 or 11 o'clock he was only slightly buzzed. Of course Piotr had had to be the responsible one and take his bike just in case. Oh well, he was OK with walking as long as old Petey didn't hurt it.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He immediately sobered up and followed the sound to it's source .

The girl who had screamed had apparently only done so because she had been caught off guard. She didn't look like the kind of girl you'd mess with, and would probably have noticed the jerk most of the time. She was facing her attacker and had a dangerous look on her face, but the man wasn't backing down. There was no way he was going to be shown up by a teenage girl.

"If you were smart, sugah, you'd get lost. Now," the girl said threateningly, pulling off her right glove.

The man laughed, and Remy could hear a note of nervousness in it.

Remy knew he shouldn't get into this, he should just go home and leave her alone. It was obvious she didn't need his help. But there was just something about her, and she just looked so damn familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OK, it took less than 5 minutes for me to break down and type up the next chapter. This has a bit of action, if you could even call it that. Here is where the ROMY really begins. Well, here ya go! Chapter 2 comin up!**

A glowing red playing card landed in the dirt between a man dressed in black and an angry Goth-looking girl. The girl knew enough of these matters to take a few hurried steps backwards, but the man, not so learned took a step, of course, _towards_ the card. Right as he bent to take a look at the glowing Jack of Spades, it blew up. The blast filled the small alley with light and did some damage to the attacker's face. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the card had come from. Right then a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with brunette hair falling over red-on-black eyes. He was dressed in a full-length trench coat. He was holding a staff while one-handedly shuffling a deck of cards.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_. Here's some advice I hope you will follow. Don't mess wit' pretty _filles_ late at night," he said with a thick Cajun accent.

The other man just looked up at him in shocked silence.

The red-and-black eyed man smiled, then leaned down to hiss his favorite line from the movie _Shrek_ into the man's ear. "_Dis is de part where you run away..."_

He took the hint and ran off into the darkness.

The man in the trench coat turned around to talk to the girl, obviously pleased with himself. As he did so, it was his turn to be caught off guard. The girl rushed at him and shoved him up against a wall, her bare hand millimeters from his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What you attackin' 'ole Gambit fo'?" he asked, holding his hands up in the air as though in surrender.

"Just who do you think you are?" the girl hissed at him.

"Well, I'm de stunningly attractive, amazingly talented, Remy LeBeau if you must know, _Cherie. _I don' tink you've answered my question yet... Why are you attackin' po' ole Remy?"

An animal-like growl came out of her mouth before she answered. "Ah can take care o' mah-self you dirty little swamp rat! Ah don't need no help from no good-for-nothin' Cajun!"

"Well I'm very sorry _Chere, _but I just couldn't resist," he was working an angle now. He had figured that she was probably a reader. He didn't know how he figured this out, he just _knew._He used the most classic book he'd ever read to try to get her to trust him. "I'm like _Don Quijote, Chere, _I'm a knight errant, and I just couldn't resist my knightly instincts," he purred. It seemed to work. She pushed him away angrily.

She knew she should probably call the Institute. The Professor would want to know about this. "Stay right here Swamp Rat," she growled at him as she walked away to call the Institute. He had no intention to go anywhere. He stood and watched as she dialed.

"Like, hello?" said the voice on the other end.

_ "_Kitty? Let me talk to the Professa."

"Oh, hi Rogue! OK, like, just a sec." She held the phone away from her and Rogue heard her yell at someone. "Mr. Logan! Like, where's the Professor?" Then Rogue heard Wolverine rumble back an answer to the girl.

"Like, thanks!"

A minute later, someone else picked up."Hello?"

"Professa! I need ta talk to ya." She then relayed the events of the night and waited for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry I didn't have this up earlier, and I really have no good reason no to have. I had it written and ready, but I just didn't type it up. I am a horrible, dirty procrastinator. Forgive me Lord for I have sinned by not putting this up earlier. Please do not smite me with all Thy power! Well, anyway, I'm sure all of you, even Jesus, would rather get to the story than read this awful author's note, but I have one more thing to say! Special thanks to: Ace-of-Cyberspace13 and Demon Flame for reviewing. Please follow their prime example and review because they make my day and I shall mention you in my amazing author's note if you do! Also, before I forget, I still haven't decided on a better title, so I'm still taking suggestions! Thanks for reading!**

Remy leaned against a wall and watched Rogue talk on her phone with mild interest. He still didn't know what it was about her that made him like her and feel protective of her, but he did. Finally, Rogue snapped the cell phone shut. She cursed under her breath and walked over.

"Come on Cajun, you're comin' with me," she growled as she passed him. She then continued walking as though she knew he would follow.

Remy chuckled, partially because he knew she was right. "Anytin' fo' you Chere..."

A while later they finally reached the Institute. It was almost midnight, but most of the tenants were teenagers, so therefore most of them were still awake. And quite a few of them, to Rogue's dismay, were in the foyer. It wasn't that she was image conscious, she just didn't like the Cajun she was walking in with and didn't want people thinking she wanted to have anthing to do with him or that- God forbid- they were together.

On the other hand, Remy was incredibly pleased that people would see him walk in with his new-found chere. He even put his arm around her waist once, but was met with a scowl and threats against his life and other parts of him that he refused to mention at a time like this. But, because he was the Remy Lebeau, the Gambit, he didn't let it show that the threats disturbed him a bit.

"Hey Rogue!" Kitty called, flouncing up. "Like what's with the guy in the trench coat? He's kinda hot!" she stage whispered the last part, earning a chuckle from Remy.

"Just someone that Ah gotta take to the Professa'," Rogue growled back. She felt a slight clench in her stomach that felt a little like a mix of- jealousy? And possession? No, that couldn't be right. Maybe she had absorbed someone who had dated him before. Either way, the feelings couldn't have come from her.

Kitty, satisfied with her answer for now (of course she was planning to corner her when she caught her alone) and phased through a door to their right.

Remy and Rogue then ambled on, Rogue leading the way and walking a little ahead while Remy dallied behind while taking in the scene. Suddenly, Kurt teleported next to his sister.

"Rogue, who's zat?" he asked suspiciously. He glanced back at the man his sister was leading through the Institute.

"Just some random guy Ah gotta bring to the Proffesah' Kurt. Don't worry your fuzzy blue head about it."

"I don't like him... I don't like ze vay he looks at you..." And sure enough, Remy was staring at the back of Rogue's head very intensely, as though he was trying to memorize it. "It's disturbing..."

"It's ok Kurt. You know Ah can take care of mah-self," she said holding up her gloved hand.

"Ok zen... but just come see me later. Promise." Rogue laughed.

"Ok Kurt, Ah pinky promise," she said and hooked her pinky around her brother's. Kurt smiled then 'ported away.

By now, Remy's suspicions had been confirmed. _A wayward house for mutants. Interesting..._ he thought. He looked around, fascinated. He'd never seen so many mutants gathered together in peace before. In fact, the only mutant he knew personally and was friends with was his best buddy, an Aussie named John, otherwise known as Pyro. As he looked around, he saw a girl burst in to flames, a boy multiply himself by 6 and chase around a girl who turned herself into a wolf, another boy jump up and stick to the wall laughing at yet another mutant boy running lightning-fast circles on the floor, and so many others. He stood and stared til Rogue pulled him out of the room.

"Come on Swamp Rat, we gotta get to the Professah'!" she said angrily.

After what seemed like an eternity of hallways, staircases, and twists and turns to Remy, the came to Xavier's office. Inside stood Logan, Ororo, Hank, and sitting at his desk was Professor Xavier himself. They were all speaking in hushed voices when the pair entered. Each caught a part that sparked their attention and made them slightly nervous. Rogue heard 'Sabertooth' and 'Logan' in the same sentence. Remy heard 'Magneto' and 'Pyro' together.

The Professor turned to greet them.

"Ah! Our new guest has arrived. Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, but most of the students here just call me 'the Professor'. These are my colleagues and mentors here, Logan, or Wolverine, Ororo, or Storm, and Hank, or the Beast," he said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Bonjour, Professor. My name is Remy LeBeau, or, as some call me, Gambit. It's a tres nice place ya got here. What exactly is it fo'?"

Then the Professor launched into his long-winded explanation of the Institute and its purpose. Rogue had heard it millions of times before, so she settled onto the couch next to Logan. Ororo and Hank also took this as their cue to leave.

"Who's that rat?" Logan asked gruffly. He disliked him as much as Kurt did. This time instead of answering, Rogue just shrugged and yawned. Logan smiled at her and turned his attention back to the Professor and Gambit.

When Remy was finally done talking to the Professor, he walked over to the couch, grinning widely, to tell Rogue that he'd decided to stay, but he found her curled up and asleep. His smile softened a little and he made to pick her up.

"Hands off Gumbo..." Logan growled menacingly from the corner.

"Ok, ok..." Gambit said, retreating slightly, while keeping his eyes on her. He didn't want to tangle with this man on his first night there.

Logan picked her up gently and padded out of the room.

"I will have Scott come and show you to your room and you can get some rest," the Professor said from behind him.

Remy nodded distractedly. "Oui, Professor..."

After Scott had come to collect Remy, and Rogue had been tucked safely into bed, Logan walked back up to Xavier's office.

"Is she sleeping soundly, Logan?" the Professor inquired.

"Yeah."

"Good," Xavier smiled. "It's not often she gets a good night's rest."

"Yeah," Logan said again. "But Chuck, are ya sure its a good idea to let that Cajun stay here?"

"He means no one any harm Logan."

Logan asked what his intentions were then, but Charles expertly avoided to question. He knew Remy's real reasons for staying here were, but he knew Logan wouldn't like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long again. I'm gonna have to take my mythology teacher's advice and "Quit being a turkey and procrastinating". Well this is a fairly boring chapter, mostly background, but I hope you like it nonetheless! (Why I always update late at night on weekends, I do not know!) Also, special thanks to: Ace-of-Cyberspace13 and Remy-Rouge Lover **  
***Disclaimer* I do not own X-Men or anything else that makes any money from anything**

The next morning when he woke up, Remy yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'Where am I?' he wondered for a moment. Then he remembered the night before. He smiled at the memory of the beautiful Rogue. He stretched and stood up. He was still in the clothes he'd worn the night before, minus the trench coat. He walked over to where his duffel bag, which he usually carried around everywhere, and dug out a fresh, tight-fitting white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"_Bonjour_ Professo'!" Remy cried as he waltzed into Xavier's office, all smiles.

"Hello Gambit," the Professor answered, a grin spreading across his face. Remy's attitude was contagious.

"So, does Gambit get dat tour he was promised today?"

"Of course, just as soon as I get someone here to-"

"Uh, Professo', could Rogue give Remy de tour?"

Xavier laughed. "We'll see, Gambit, we'll see." Remy looked at him hopefully, and Xaver laughed again.

"I will tell you who will be guiding you after you eat breakfast. Storm?" It was only then that Remy noticed that the woman was standing on the other side of the room. "Would you mind showing Gambit to the kitchen?"

"Of course Professor. Right this way Gambit."

Neither spoke on the walk there. When they finally entered the kitchen, Remy saw Rogue sitting at a table talking with Kitty, or more or less listening to Kitty talk, and he donned an ear-to-ear grin.

He sidled up next to her, leaned over her shoulder, getting as close to her as possible without touching her (he didn't know why he felt the need to stay away from her skin at the moment) and in a whisper asked her where the bowls were. He knew it was lame, but he was still shocked by her and could come up with nothing else.

Rogue facepalmed, careful not to touch the annoying Cajun, and groaned. Why had she let Kitty talk her into coming up here? It was Sunday, so she could have slept in, but noooo, Kitty had had to drag her here.

"In the cabinet above the dishwasher," she muttered.

"T'anks _Chere,_" he said, then winked and strutted in that direction.

"Ah'm not yo' _chere_," Rogue growled at his back.

"Oh no? Den why does Remy call you dat?" he answered, smiling like a fox.

Rogue facepalmed again. There was no talking to this man. She scowled at him, then promptly flew out the open window. (**In text author's note: And you thought it was **_**just**_** going to be Evolution didn't you?)**

Remy looked after her sadly, but also surprised. He hadn't known she could do that. He shook his head, grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet, scooped up a box of cereal and some milk, then dumped it all where Rogue had been sitting before.

"So that must be her power, eh?" he asked Kitty while pouring his Lucky Charms.

"No, that's just like, _because_ of her powers. That and super-strength. Her real powers are, like, _way_ weirder than that. With just a touch," she demonstrated by tapping her index finger on the back of his hand, "she can drain your powers, your thoughts, and, like, your _life energy_. Usually if she touches you for more than, like, a millisecond you'll pass out. If she touches you for too long you'll go into a coma."

Remy pondered this for a moment while chewing his cereal. He swallowed and said, "Well den _fille_, den why can she fly?"

"Well, you see, she touched Miss America for, like, _way_ too long. She had to. Miss America's been in a coma ever since and her powers haven't faded away like others do when Rogue touches people. So she has Miss America's powers and no one knows how long she'll keep them.

"Ah, I see. So, if Remy were to touch his _chere_ den, he would pass out?"

"Yup"

"Eh, it would be worth it."

Meanwhile, Rogue was back inside the mansion and was walking down the hall towards her room, deep in thought. Suddenly, she ran into a tall, soft, warm wall. She looked up into the face of the one and only Scott Summers. At that moment she was grateful for all of her makeup because he couldn't see her blush. She carefully un-tangled herself from him and said, "Well, Scott, fancy runnin' into you here!"

Scott chuckled. "I was looking for you."

Rogue blushed more. "You were?" she said, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah, the Professor wants to see you. Oh, and Kurt was looking for you too."

Rogue's heart dropped slightly and she groaned inwardly. "Well, Ah'd better go find 'em. See ya later Scott."

"Bye," he said back, waving, then he turned around and walked away.

Rogue watched him for a second, then walked off towards Kurt's room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rogue!" Kurt cried, jumping down from the windowsill as his adopted sister walked through his bedroom door. "I vas vorried about you! You vere supposed to come see me last night after you finished with zat cretin and ze prrofessor."

"Ah know Kurt, Ah'm sorry, I fell asleep while Gambit and the Professor were talking and Logan carried me to bed, so Ah never had the chance."

"Vell, vat happened?"

"Ah'm not sure, Ah fell asleep while the Professor was explaining about the Institute, but Ah think Gambit is going to be stayin' here for a while. Ah saw him at breakfast this morning."

"Rogue," a voice said in her head. "Would you mind coming to see me in my study for a moment?"

"Sorry Kurt, the Professor's callin'. Ah'll have to talk to you more later."

"Ok..." Kurt said, none too happy. "But you better keep your promise zis time!"

Rogue laughed and tousled his blue hair. "I promise, little brother."  
Kurt laughed and yelled "Hey!" as she walked out the door.

**XXX**

"Oh no!" Rogue said after the Professor explained what he wanted her to do. "There's no way Ah'm spendin' more time with that Cajun!"

"Please Rogue. There is no one else I can ask. Storm is busy with her Danger Room session this morning with many of the Institute's students, Hank is busy tending to Pietro, who was injured after angering his sister last night, all the other older students are busy with their own plans, and I'm not sure Logan would give the right impression."

Rogue wanted to tell the professor yes, she hated not to, but that swamp rat really got on her nerves.

Xavier saw that she needed a little incentive. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, you'll get a free pass from one of Logan's Danger Room sessions for doing this favor for me."

Rogue groaned and saw the sparkle in his eye. He knew her too well. As much as she loved Logan, he was like a father to her, his Danger Room sessions were exhausting and everyone was always looking for excuses to avoid them.

"Ok, I'll do it."


End file.
